Sara's Lab
by Sara-KatieGrissom
Summary: The boys always knew Sara ran the lab, everyone denied it and finally the world can see that when Sara's enemy becomes a CSI there, that Sara does indeed run the lab...with a little bit of help from Grissom and Sara.


Sara's Lab

When Sara's once enemy becomes the new CSI, things ensue. Everyone knew that Sara ran the lab, now everyone can see if she does.

AFTER DEAD DOLL

Sara sat in a chair infront of Grissom's desk, things between them at the lab had changed. The lab and of course Ecklie knew about them but things were settled on the issue of 'supervision and boss'. Catherine took on Sara and Greg's along with Grissom's supervision while Grissom took over Warrick, Nick's and Catherine.

"So...when does the new CSI arrive?"

"Why are you so eager to meet her?"

"Her? It's a woman, good, we need another woman on the team."

"I have a surprise for you."

"Gil?"

She smiled at her husband as he handed her a file, she gasped as soon as she opened it. Her brother, Jacob 'Jake' Kevin Sidle, was a CSI and he was coming down to work with them.

"You didn't?"

"I did, call it a wedding present. Is it alright?"

"Gil," she got up and went around his desk, taking his face in her hands. "I could just kiss you right now."

And she did, Sara kissed him right on the mouth. A cough broke them apart, it was Catherine.

"Sorry, I'll come back."

"No, Catherine, come in." Sara backed away and sat back down in her chair, smiling.

"I see you two are happy. The new CSI is here, he introduced himself as Jake Sidle, I assume it's no relation to the Mrs. of yours. I thought we were getting a female CSI?"

"Actually we get two CSIs, Jake and the female."

"Oh, he's in the breakroom with the boys, they have him on the playstation playing Race Wars."

"Since there's no cases yet can we order dinner, I'll pay."

They looked at Sara, she was excited which was a change since two days before she was cranky due to her hormone enbalances. Sara was five months pregnant, she didn't know till the accident that she was three and a half months due to her regular habit of missing period because of stress and her belly fat. Now a month and a half later, she was big and beautiful but her hormones got the best of her at times.

"Honey, I think you mean we're paying."

"I know, please?"

"Hey, you know what dinner is though...sweet and sour shrimp since we're celebrating."

The team got sweet and sour shrimp only when they celebrated since the chinese place they ordered from charged five fifty for the shrimp and to get enough for the team costed fifty for the shrimp alone.

"I know, plus rice and lo mein."

"I'll order it, Catherine, why don't you two go get beautiful and I'll meet you in the breakroom."

"Got it Babe." Sara stood up and pressed a hand to her stomach when she did. "She kicked, she kicked for the first time."

"Are you serious?"

Catherine watched Grissom come around the desk and place a hand on Sara's stomach, he looked at her when the baby kicked again.

"That's amazing."

"Gil, for a scientist, you worry me at times." Grissom threw Catherine a look and she put her hands up.

"It's just amazing to me that my child is moving inside her mother and we get to feel it. That I get to experience the growing effects of my child."

"Gil, we can talk later, let me and Catherine go to the restroom, I really have to go. You order dinner, me and the baby are hungary."

"Alright, I will." He kissed her and Sara smiled at him.

BREAKROOM, TEN MINUTES LATER

Catherine and Sara entered the breakroom to see Sara's brother and the boys competing on the playstation.

"Come on Jake, move it."

"Not a chance Greg."

Jake's car crashed into Nick's and Nick let the control go as did Jake.

"Well if it isn't Jake the Ape."

Jake looked up and saw Sara, "Sara Katelyn Sidle, didn't Mom tell you to stop calling me that."

"Never did listen to her, you either."

Jake walked over to her and smiled, "wow, look at my little sister, grown up and starting a family of her own. Girl or boy?"

"Girl and we don't have a name yet. As for Sidle, it's Sara Katelyn Grissom now, I dropped my last name."

"Just as beautiful as you were the day you left for college. Two years older then you and I have to catch up to your brain."

"How long have you been a CSI?"

"Three years, you?"

"Going on twelve."

"Hot damn, so can I get a hug or will I hurt my niece?"

Sara hugged Jake and he kissed her cheek, "so how's your life going?"

"Good, not married but you are." He took her hand and examined her rings. "I love them, how long have you been married?"

"Let's see May fifth was my wedding day, so three months, I'm five months though."

"Hey, I got word you have a new CSI." They turned to see Sofia, Jake looked at her.

"Uh...hi, I'm Jake Sidle." Sofia smiled and shook his hand.

"Sofia...Sofia Curtis."

"Oh great." Catherine looked at Sara, she just shook her head.

"Maybe we could...you know...get coffee sometime?"

Sofia smiled and nodded, "the team knows my number, just get it and call me."

"I hear that we're having dinner since they got a new CSI, why don't you stay."

"I can't intrude."

"Please...at my insistence, please Sofia."

"Alright." Jake let go of her hand and Sofia smiled as she walked with him to the table. They began talking and after a few minutes, he had Sofia laughing.

"Hey Sara, he any relation to you?"

"Yeah, my brother Sofia."

DINNER

The team sat down when Grissom came in with dinner, he noticed Jake with Sofia.

"Dinner is here."

"Thank God, I'm starving." Sara helpped him get things passed out.

"Okay, we have nine orders of sweet and sour shrimp. Lo mein and rice, egg rolls and spring rolls, vegatable soup and fortune cookies."

"Nice Grissom, so we can have any of this?"

"Have fun kids, I need to speak to my wife for a minute."

Jake looked at Grissom as he said that, Sara followed him out of the room.

"How old is he?"

Sofia shrugged and looked at him, "fifty I think."

"That's a lot of years apart for them."

"Maybe but they love each other deeply. He almost lost his job to keep her, things worked out though. Greggo, pass the shrimp."

GRISSOM'S OFFICE

"Gil, what is it?"

Sara sat down as he did, he looked at her. "Remember Amilah Rejan from San Francisco? The one who nearly got you fired? She's the one Ecklie pulled down, now I spoke to him and he says it's too late to stop it. I tried Honey, I did but she's coming. She'll be here tomorrow, now I'm going to speak with Catherine."

"Gil, I can handle her now. She only did that after sleeping with the supervisor and the assistant director caught it in time, a week later you called me. It's fine, but I will warn you that she has a huge crush on you, bigger then I had."

"I love you Honey," he placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her forehead. "You're the one I want, the woman who I married and the woman who has our child growing inside of her. If she tries anything, I'll be blunt and tell her to back off and if she harasses you, just tell me or Catherine."

"Thank you Gil, I love you." She hugged him and he held him for a few moments, she began laughing.

"What's so funny Sara?"

"She won't recongize me, she probably won't. It's been a few years and I look different."

"If she doesn't then that's good, just know you have the whole lab and possibly half of PD on your side. Most of all you have me, the team and your brother who would stand beside you till the end of time. I noticed Jake and Sofia..."

"Yeah, Sofia will probably be our sister-in-law in the future."

"How nice."

"I know, I'm hungary and she's hungary."

"Let's go eat."

THE NEXT NIGHT

Sara walked to the front desk as Amilah Rejan did, Judy looked at Sara first.

"Yes Mrs Grissom?"

Amilah looked at Sara as Judy called her Mrs. Grissom, she just dismissed it quickly.

"Assignments come in yet?"

"Two." Handing Sara two slips.

"Thanks Judy."

Sara started to walk away when Amilah caught up to her.

"Hi, I'm the new CSI, Amilah Rejan, are you a CSI?"

Sara looked at the woman, she had been right, Amilah didn't recongize her.

"Yes, Sara Grissom. Come with me to the breakroom, my supervisor can talk to you."

"Oh, I'm suppose to be meeting Gil Grissom."

"Catherine Willows is your supervisor, not my husband."

"Gil Grissom is your husband?"

"Yes, everyone thinks that he'd never get married but it's been three months."

"You're pregnant?"

"Five months, it's a girl."

They entered the breakroom and saw the team relaxing. Grissom was taking the night off so Catherine took charge with Sara's help.

"Assignments boys, I found the new CSI."

"Oh, Catherine Willows and you are?"

"Amilah Rejan." Shaking Catherine's hand.

"Okay, we have two assignments. Soup and a four nineteen. Nicky, take Amilah and go to the soup." Handing the slip to Nick, "Nicky, on point. Greg, Warrick...take Jake and go to the four nineteen. Warrick, you're on point."

LATER

Nick and Amilah came in fighting, she was the cause of it. Sara went over and looked at the two.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Rejan here thinks we should charge into the case not take it slowly, she hard grinded the family members. Not to meantion she is trying to run the case by herself."

"Amilah, Nick is the senior CSI, that's why I put him incharge, plus he know the ropes of the lab and cases."

"I'm the senior CSI, I've been a CSI since ninety- seven."

"Me since ninety-seven, May."

"August, but I know more."

"Amilah, Nick... Amilah I have no choice. I'm pulling you from the case."

"You're not a supervisor, only Catherine Willows or Gil Grissom can do that."

"No, when Gil Grissom is gone, I'm the step in supervisor, I'm the next senior CSI, since ninety-four, November. I can pull you from it and I am. Shower and start on your paperwork for entry into our lab. I mean it, now get to the showers...Now." Sara pointed to the locker room, Amilah pushed past them and Nick looked at Sara.

"Can you really?"

"That was part of the deal with Ecklie, please finish the case Nick."

"I'm on it Sar, just becareful, something about her rubs me wrong."

"I know the feeling, see you in a while."

Nick left and Sara left for Grissom's office, picking up his phone.

"Hey...it's me...I need advice." She sat down and looked at the picture on the desk as they talked. It was of them at their wedding, their only guest had been Brass, as a witness. He had taken a picture of Grissom and Sara afterwards, both happy and content.

"Thanks Babe, no things are going great." She hung up and smiled at the picture, leaving the office.

She stopped at the door and smiled at what Grissom had put on the door a week before.

**CSI Sara/ Dr. Gil Grissom, Supervisor**

Sara wanted to put a desk in the office in the corner, Grissom surprised her one day by placing it on the door, she had said that was good enough, she didn't need a desk. Amilah passed by and saw it, she looked at Sara as she ran her hand over the names.

"Listen Sara, I'm not trying to cause problems."

Sara looked at Amilah and crossed her arms, she had come from the showers.

"You're getting off to a good start of doing so, are you here for the paperwork?"

"Yeah,"

"Catherine has it, but I'll get it for you."

"You have free rein over the lab?"

"Just about, the assistant director doesn't dare to touch me. He may hate me but he'll have to deal with the director and my husband, he doesn't dare want to touch me."

"I wish I could do that...have free rein."

"Stay out here." She went into Catherine's office and came out minutes later with a file. "Find me when you're done, I'll get you a badge once this is complete." Handing her the file, Amilah took it.

"Thanks Sara, you maybe my only friend in time."

"I don't think so, see you in a few."

END OF SHIFT

Amilah found Sara in the locker room, "I'm done, you have alot of paperwork."

"It's sin city, ready for your badge?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go to A/V, Archie can get it for you. Loose it, talk to me, Grissom or Catherine."

A/V

"Hey Archie, this is our new CSI, we need her badge."

"Let's do it, let's take your picture. Stand over here by this blue background." Archie shot her picture and then five minutes later handed her a badge. "There you go CSI Rejan, welcome to LVPD Crime Lab."

"Thanks Archie. Have a good morning Sara, Archie."

"Have a good weekend."

Amilah left and Archie looked at Sara, "keep an eye on her?"

"Yeah, old enemy."

"Got it Griss." Sara pointed at him and he laughed as she left.

GRISSOM HOUSEHOLD

Sara found Grissom in the kitchen cooking.

"Hi Honey, check the nursery."

"You finished it?"

"Why do you think I took the night off, you'll adore it."

Sara smiled and left for the nursery, they kept his townhouse and decorated a guestroom for the nursery.

"Gil, oh my God..."

Grissom smiled from the kitchen, that told him that she loved it.

"Gil...yellow cream and lilac along with a butterfly theme...it was perfect, it is perfect."

He got a kiss from her and he smiled, placing an arm around her.

"Any problems after you called?"

"No, she did her paperwork and Archie made her a badge. She still doesn't realize it's me, at times I use to wonder if she was an actual CSI, guess not. It felt strange, being the one to pull someone off a case. Do you get that feeling like you wonder if it's right or not?"

"Not with you, in the past but sometimes with the boys, Catherine I don't have to worry about but the boys...I guess so. Hungary?"

"Not me but she keeps kicking so I guess that's a sign that she's hungary, so yeah I need breakfast."

MONDAY

The boy, which now included Jake, sat playing on the playstation while Catherine and Sara talked about the nursery. Amilah sat reading a book on criminology when Grissom came in.

"Hey," he kissed Sara's head before heading to the coffee.

"Hey, so Catherine likes the nursery."

"I like anything that isn't sterile white."

"Hi, Gil Grissom." Amilah smiled and took his hand.

"Amilah Rejan." Grissom sat down beside Sara and drank some coffee.

"I hope Catherine took care of your discipline."

"What discipline?"

"It's nothing Gil, Catherine. Me and Amilah worked it out, she's fine."

"I made a mistake, CSI's first day, don't we all."

"Not Sara, her first day here...damn she was perfect."

"Shut up Nicky!" Sara gave the boys a look and they turned back at the TV. "Thank you."

"So you were transferred here, from where?"

"San Francisco."

"I said Shut Up!" Sara gleared at Warrick, he slumped down into the couch.

"Sorry Sara."

"Thank you, the next outburst and it's soup for all of you, even you Jake."

"Got it Sis."

"San Francisco, do I know you?"

"No."

Catherine was informed of the situation by Grissom so she said nothing.

"You sure, what year did you transfer?"

"Two thousand."

Sara got up and went to the wall plug, the boys looked at her, shaking their heads, she pulled it and they all gave an 'awww'.

"Sidle!"

"Took you long enough, alright boys, that's not even the start of the torture."

"Grissom."

Grissom looked at Nick, Warrick and Greg as they looked at him, Jake knew not to push Sara's limits.

"Hey, push Sara, don't whine to me, I'm not ending up on the couch."

"Jake, you may go, you knew better and kept quiet."

"Thanks Sis." Jake left and the others looked at Sara, she was pissed.

"First, the backyard needs mowing, Nick you have it. Warrick, Bruno needs a bath and Greg...what punishment can I give you...I know...the guestbath has a toliet problem. Over at twelve on Saturday, understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Get out of here now."

They left and Grissom shook his head, it was true, his wife ran the lab.


End file.
